Blaze Dragon Pirates
The Blaze Dragon Pirates are a pirate crew that originated from , but have various members from different areas. The "Blaze Dragons" are named after Riko's devil fruit, and are first referred to as the Blaze Dragon Pirates. The crew sailed on the Giant Wings MK2, their first official Blaze dragon ship. The Blaze Dragons currently consist of nine members whose combined bounties equal at least 934,000,000. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a depiction of a traditional skull with a scarf around its head, but without the cross-bone behind the skull. The jolly roger is displayed on their flag as well as the various sails of their ship, the Giant Wings. Crew Members Having been inspired by Monkey d. Luffy to become a pirate, he picked the crew members based on the Straw Hat Pirates. Their ranks have members so vastly different from one another that it almost seems random in retrospect. These include a doctor who ate a devil fruit that due to that the confuse enough with a White Demon and everyone was afraid of him less Riko; a a criminal who killed all those who were in front as a Shipwright; and a human dark cat that was a former slave. The Blaze Dragons have four Devil Fruit users: Riko, Hoshi, Mei and Ryou. The majority of them are also fairly young, with only two members being thirty or older, although the two oldest members are just as childish as the others. Crew Strength Despite the relative small size of their crew, the Blaze Dragon Pirates are a very powerful crew. Their captain, having been trained by the Revolucionarys since a young age, is an exceedingly powerful fighter with monstrous strength and tremendous tenacity. Their first mate, Aio, is almost a match for Riko and only joined the crew after being defeated by him and acknowledging his power. As far as individual ability is concerned, Riko, Aio and Hayato are on almost a similar level being the strongest fighters in the crew. The other crew member Goro, Hayato, Hoshi, Michi, Ryou are almost soo strong as the crew trio. The first three in particular are considered to be the three heavyweights of the crew, with Riko, Aio, and Hayato having once teamed up to take out a Marine Pacifista. The crew boasts of number of Devil Fruit users, with three members being all two zoans and one Logia users, Riko and Hoshi are Zoans and Hayato are a Logia. Their diverse combat styles and unique skills make the Blaze Dragons one of the most well balanced fighting units in the world. Besides the Devil Fruit users, they have within their ranks a master swordsman, a Gun master, a expert weapons usee and a pain toleranse monster. Professions and Capabilities Bounties Profile |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships Amongst the Crew Each member of the crew values their friendships very highly. Despite their usual comic annoyance with each other from time to time, they very much love being together as well as being a member of the crew. So much so, that they tend to forget their worries and burdens, as shown with Aimi, Mei, Michi and Ryou. One of the main themes of the series is how committed they are to each other, to the point where they are willing to give everything that is important to them, how their lives and even their dreams, for one of his crewmen. If a single member is wounded by an outside force, other members will make her fret and take drastic measures to avenge their friends. Previously, they were like to point assuming an entire organization, making enemies with the Government in the world. Dreams Each of the members the Blaze dragons has a dream that they want to achieve. These dreams are their reasons for joining the crew Rikos and essentially the driving force behind their lives. Each crew members dream of tragedies was inspired in their childhood that involved at least one person who idolized and cared for deeply. Some, like Aio, AImi, Goro, Hoshi and Michi are fulfilling their dreams by accumulating knowledge andor, achieve a specific task while navigating the Grand Line. Others, such as Riko, Hayato, Mei, and Ryou are looking for a person, place or thing that can only be found in the Grand line. Whatever the reason, every one of the Blaze Dragon dreams involve traveling the Grand Line, and each Member of the Blaze Dragon refuses to die before reaching their dreams. However, its determination does not extend to sacrifice or abandoning their comrades for the realization of your dreams. Members' Dreams * Riko's dream is to become the and gather his own pirate crew to back him up. To become the , he must find famed treasure, , which is implied to be on . As for a crew, he has brought together so far eight people who have caught his attention. * Aio's dream, is to become the world's greatest swordsman. To fulfill this dream, he must surpass every swordsman in the world, including the world's current greatest swordsman, . It was shown that Aio is capable of doing anything to realize his dream or help in one of the dreams of his companions. * Aimi's dream is to draw a map of the entire world. She has already mapped all the areas that she has traveled, and it can be assumed that she will create a world map once the story is over. She also shows want to realize the dream of his captain at all costs because he is willing to die to achieve any of his companions. * Goro's dream is to become the best shooter in the world. He also dreams of one day getting to be known all over the world and make your family proud of him. As with all other crew members Goro wants to realize the dream of your captain. * Hayato's dreamed of one day being the best cook of all time, but when you ate your fruit of the devil and became a pirate he had to give up his dream because nobody wanted to eat ate is made by a Devil Fruit user. When Hayato joined RIko and her crew earned him the dream of one day being the best cook I've ever seen in all the seas as help Riko to realize his dream. * Hoshi's dream is to become a great doctor that can cure any disease. He thinks dream of Riko is impossible but even so he follows it with determination to help. * Mei's dream is to find the which tells the True History of the One Piece world including the . * Mechi's dream is to create and travel with a dream ship which would experience countless battles, can overcome extreme hardships and can reach the end of the Grand Line. He has created the ship which the Blaze Dragons are riding and it's his task to keep it in good condition. * Ryou's dream is to one day be the best musician of all and become the strongest of his race. He has never been seen struggling up to the limit for your dream or even defend it but as has already been mentioned by Riko, Ryou is so determined by your dream like he own. The Tattoo All members of the Blaze Dragon Pirates sport a distinctive wing like tattoo on their bodies, ranging from Riko's right shoulder to Aimi's hand. This tattoo was originally only sported by Riko, who used it as his personal symbol of the revolucionarys. To show its determination and commitment to Riko all members did this tattoo in different places and with that she became the symbol of his crew. Post-Timeskip As promised, every Blaze Dragons returned to Sabaody Archipelago. Goro was the first to arrive, next was Ryou, then Hiroto Hoshi, Kiku Mei, Atsuko Aio, Michi, Aimi, Hayato, and finally Kazuki D. Riko. During their two year hiatus, they have undergone significant changes in combat skills and appearance. These changes include: * Riko has gained an scar on his left size of the neck. He also now wears an open-toed version, a sleeve of his original vest, which instead is folded and zipped. He has mastered his control over his "Blaze Mode", "Solar Strike mode" and "Force Thunder Mode" abilities as well as gaining the use of the three forms of Haki. He is able to generate explosions with the impact of his new attacks. * Aio now have normal ears an his hair his down left. He now also wears a black long jacket, instead of a black shirt and pants, and a black sash. He has grown much more powerful, developing enhanced versions of his old techniques, as well now using two swords. It has been implied that his Ittoryu, Nitoryu techniques have been improved also. He has learned how to use Busoushoku Haki, and it is implied that he can use Kenbonshoku Haki as well. * Aimi body has noticeably matured further. Now she use many diferent clothes and her hair now is caught with two ties in a ponytail or as is usually seen just released. And now she wears clothes more seductive what helps to trick men perverts. * Goro has developed a muscular body and has grown a faint goatee, wearing a lighter-colored poncho with much shorter, spikier hair, using special weapons controled by his energy named "Kiryoku" made by himself. He now use a pair of earrings and his guns can shot special shots made by Goro named "Fuka" that are used in various ways. * Hayato now is in his demonic form of its fruit of the devil completely controlled. Your clothes haven't changed but now he has ears more acute and bridge their sharper teeth. His sword was mentioned by no longer sealed and now all its power can be used. He developed a new fighting style mixing its Blue Fire Kenpo with his skill as a swordsman. He also developed Busoushoku Haki and Kenbonshoku Haki. * Hoshi now is always at his full mode of the fruit of the devil Hoshi has more strength and speed. His hair is long and he now has a black scar on top of the former in his chest. His ears are larger and his eyes to enhance more. * Mei uses now always fighting her clothes except in moments of leisure when you're on the boat. Black pants and a Red Sweater over part of her breasts showing bending using also a small belt and red boots. She seems to be able to use your weapons and your combat style grew stronger with new attacks. * Mechi shows have stayed with the white hair due to his training methods and now he wears a long white jacket over a suit of armor in your stomach. Also using white pants with her hair up with a White Ribbon. His skills as a swordsman improved to more than double and its style of sword "Dragon Blade" almost as strong as the crew's Swordsman Aio. * Ryou now don't fear more that everybody knows that he is a man because cat can defend himself from all those who want to sell as a slave. His skill as a musician have improved a lot and his fighting ability is more being now able to face Hoshi one of the strongest of the crew. He created his own fighting style called Catman style using all the skills of your body to the Max. Trivia *Riko and Aio are the only members of the crew who do not show be perverts. *It was referred to in a time of history by Riko that crew is not yet complete. *Every Crew members belive in everything the captain decide. Category:Pirate Crews Category:Blaze Dragon Pirates Category:Pirate Crew Category:Crew Category:Crews Category:North Blue Crew Category:North Blue Crews